monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Turf War
Turf Wars are a mechanic introduced into Monster Hunter World. When two monsters meet, they might engage in a cinematic battle where either one or both monsters take significant damage and drop an item. Bond Attacks are a mechanic introduced in to Monster Hunter World with the introduction of Lunastra as a DLC. They are a special attack that has two monsters fuse their attacks together to create a massive, highly damaging attack. So far the only monsters that can do this are Teostra and Lunastra. List of Monster Turf Wars Ancient Forest * Great Jagras vs. Anjanath (winner is Anjanath) * Tobi-Kadachi vs. Anjanath (winner is Anjanath) * Anjanath vs. Rathalos (winner is Rathalos) * Anjanath vs. Azure Rathalos (winner is Azure Rathalos) * Rathalos vs. Deviljho (winner is Deviljho) * Bazelgeuse vs. Deviljho (tie, both take damage) * Rathalos vs. Nargacuga (tie, both take damage) * Rathalos vs. Tigrex (unknown, likely a tie) * Rathalos vs Glavenus (random outcome for who wins) Wildspire Waste * Barroth vs. Jyuratodus (tie, both take damage) * Barroth vs. Diablos (winner is Diablos) * Barroth vs. Black Diablos (winner is Black Diablos) * Rathian vs. Diablos (winner is Diablos) * Pink Rathian vs. Diablos (winner is Diablos) * Rathian vs. Black Diablos (winner is Black Diablos) * Pink Rathian vs. Black Diablos (winner is Black Diablos) * Diablos vs. Black Diablos (random outcome for who wins) * Diablos vs. Deviljho (winner is Deviljho) * Diablos vs. Glavenus (tie, both take damage) Coral Highlands * Paolumu vs. Legiana (winner is Legiana) * Tzitzi-Ya-Ku vs. Odogaron (winner is Odogaron) * Paolumu vs. Odogaron (winner is Odogaron) * Legiana vs. Deviljho (winner is Deviljho) * Legiana vs. Ebony Odogaron (tie, both take damage) * Nargacuga vs. Ebony Odogaron (tie, both take damage) * Nargacuga vs Fulgur Anjanath (tie, both take damage) *Zinogre vs Fulgur Anjanath (tie, both take damage) Rotten Vale * Radobaan vs. Odogaron (winner is Odogaron) * Odogaron vs. Tigrex (tie, both take damage) * Odogaron vs. Vaal Hazak (winner is Vaal Hazak) * Acidic Glavenus vs. Tigrex (tie, both take damage) Elder's Recess * Brachydios vs. Azure Rathalos (tie, both take damage) * Brachydios vs Tigrex (unknown, likely a tie) * Teostra vs. Kushala Daora (tie, both take damage) * Teostra vs. Nergigante (winner is Nergigante, both take damage) * Lunastra vs. Kushala Daora (tie, both take damage) * Lunastra vs. Nergigante (winner is Nergigante, both take damage) * Kushala Daora vs. Nergigante (winner is Nergigante, both take damage) Hoarfrost Reach * Beotodus vs. Banbaro (tie, both take damage) * Banbaro vs. Barioth (winner is Barioth) * Fulgur Anjanath vs. Tigrex (tie, both take damage) * Fulgur Anjanath vs. Viper Tobi-Kadachi (winner is Fulgur Anjanath) * Fulgur Anjanath vs. Barioth (tie, both take damage) * Barioth vs. Legiana (tie, both take damage) * Barioth vs. Shrieking Legiana (tie, both take damage) *Savage Deviljho vs. Velkhana (tie, both take damage) Guiding Lands * Zinogre vs. Rathalos (tie, both take damage) List of Monster Bond Attacks * Teostra & Lunastra (when both are in the area and are enraged, they will merge their supernovas together creating a wide range attack that deals a lot of damage) Notes *Including its subspecies, Diablos has the most turf wars out of any monster in Monster Hunter World. *If not including subspecies, Rathalos has the most turf wars out of any monster in Monster Hunter World: Iceborne. *Odogaron and Savage Deviljho are the only non-Elder Dragon large monsters to have a Turf War with an Elder Dragon. *Odogaron is also the only apex predator/monster to not have a turf war with Deviljho, but is instead used as a weapon. *Odogaron and Deviljho are the only monsters to break another monster's body part during a turf war; in this case, Odogaron breaks off some of Radobaan's bony armor, while Deviljho snaps off one of Diablos' horns.